


gently, softly, love me

by gyusmoon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and a cup of milk, domestic(??), idk there's pancakes involved, soft, the others members are mentioned yes but only once at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyusmoon/pseuds/gyusmoon
Summary: beomgyu's smile that's like a gentle breeze, soobin's warmth that's like a gentle embrace, their love that's like a gentle spring.orbeomgyu and soobin are a little bit too in love with each other, and nothing's ever felt more right.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	gently, softly, love me

it’s almost midnight when beomgyu arrives at the dorm, tip toeing and watching his movements because he knows everyone is asleep. he knows because hueningkai’s usual loud laughter as he messes around with taehyun and the blast of yeonjun’s music are now replaced by soft breathing and the light ticking of the clock. _not that there is a clock in their dorm, but beomgyu imagines the sentiment._  
  
so beomgyu enters quietly, carefully closing the door with a steady hand. he shuffles softly towards the pile of shoes, rearranging the mess they’re in before taking off his own and placing them neatly by the side. he then walks into the living room expecting all the lights to be off, but there’s one turned on right above the kitchen area, and suddenly the exhaustion of the day seems to disappear of his shoulders. he knows, despite the loneliness of the night, that there’s always someone who stays awake waiting for him.  
  
tonight's no different.  
  
there’s a small smile on beomgyu’s face as he takes gentle steps towards the kitchen, forgetting to take off his coat. as usual, he’s greeted with emptiness, but that doesn’t really bother him. he still pretends, though. he pretends to walk towards the fridge, pretends to scan for something to drink when he knows there’s always a mug of warm milk prepared for him at the counter.  
  
he still pretends to not know, _because that’s the fun of it,_ he thinks.  
  
so when he pretends to reach out for a juice box, he’s grinning, because a pair of arms suddenly hug him from behind, pulling him back so as to stop him from grabbing the juice. then there’s a foot reaching for the fridge door to kick it close. beomgyu chuckles softly, a feeling a contentment reaching it’s way into his heart. 

“soobin,” he whispers, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder, all of his weight against the older’s chest. they stay like this for a while, soobin whispering in his ear, asking him about his day, about the songs he’s working on, the older giggling when beomgyu replies teasingly, _it was okay, a little tired, was thinking of you the whole_ _time._ then there’s a slap across his chest and beomgyu pretends to be hurt, crouching and clutching his stomach until soobin’s laughing a little bit too loudly and beomgyu turns in his arms to face him properly, shushing him with a light kiss.  


soobin’s mouth would always taste like peppermint. tonight’s no different, and beomgyu chuckles against the other’s mouth because _he used my toothpaste again._ ****soobin would always chase for his mouth when the other starts to ask him _why are you using my toothpaste again?,_ sealing their lips together after he replies _because i want to.  
_

_because it tastes like you.  
_

_because i missed you.  
_

beomgyu always gladly kisses back. 

when the kitchen light is clicked off, soobin guides beomgyu to their shared bedroom, tossing beomgyu’s coat aside on the floor, because no matter how many times he got reminded, he would _always_ forget about the existence of their laundry basket. with a soft smile, soobin passes beomgyu a pair of pyjamas to wear, and then there’s a laugh when beomgyu hugs him from behind and tickles his sides. a short tickling battle ensues, with the both of them stumbling over the other until they’re breathless and a little bit too in love.  
  
soobin’s still there when beomgyu changes into fresh clothes, when beomgyu brushes his teeth, grinning when beomgyu accusingly shows him an almost empty tube of colgate. they stumble all the way to soobin’s bed, because beomgyu’s own always goes unused.  
  
it’s always soobin pulling the sheets over them, but it’s beomgyu who always puts an arm around soobin’s head, pulling him close. tangled in each others arms, toes playing under the blankets. before sleep takes over them they whisper their goodnights - soobin whispering _i missed you,_ and beomgyu replying _me too,_ then _i love you,_ and beomgyu smiles against soobin’s mouth when the older whispers it back, just as gently.

in the middle of the night, beomgyu wakes up with a jolt, startled awake by a bad dream. he looks to his side to see soobin fast asleep, an arm around his waist with his head leaning on his chest, and sighs in relief seeing the person he was worried about safely beside him.  
  
soobin slowly wakes at the other’s movements and for a while, they both stare at the other without saying anything - it should feel awkward but it doesn’t, because it’s _them,_ because every moment shared is natural and safe when it’s them.  
  
beomgyu looks fondly at the other, mouth looking like it wants to say something, his gaze shifting at soobin like he’s his everything. _because he is,_ part of his working brain supplies for him. soobin stares back at him, and beomgyu sees the question in his eyes.  
  
“do you think…” beomgyu begins, breathing deeply as he watches soobin pulling on the sheets, moving closer and fitting his body beside his own. warm and cozy.  
  
beomgyu lays his arm out to let soobin rest his head right there. out of habit.  
  
“do I think…?” soobin looks up at him with curiosity in his eyes, the same emotion appearing in his voice as his mouth slowly makes its way up to beomgyu’s jaw, brushing lightly against the skin, before capturing his lips in a kiss.  
  
beomgyu breaks it first, shifting a little so he could look at soobin without straining his neck. he looks into his eyes for a bit, seeing the fuzzy remnants of sleep and dreams; the curiosity still present and waiting for beomgyu to continue. before he tries to speak again, he thinks about how _adorable_ soobin looks like this - fighting the sleep in his eyes so he could pay attention to beomgyu, skin flushed pink from the deep slumber. he wonders if he’ll always have this, _this_ , every morning.  
  
he lets the question fade in his throat, and instead smiles a little while shaking his head, drinking in the present moment and kissing the frown between soobin’s brows away.  
  
but soobin knows him too well, and doesn’t let things go too easily.  
  
he probes and probes, always keeping within his limits but still relentless because they had an unspoken promise to tell each other everything, _anything.  
  
_ just because.  
  
beomgyu takes a sharp inhale when he feels soobin’s palm gently press against his chest, not harsh, but patient, waiting till beomgyu’s ready. because soobin is always patient, always kind, always there for beomgyu.  
  
and beomgyu is too.  
  
“beomgyu”, soobin whispers, fingers tapping gently on the other’s collarbone as if to say, _what is it? a_ nd beomgyu gives in, because he can’t fight the look in soobin’s eyes, because no matter how scared he is it doesn’t matter because this is soobin. _his_ soobin.  
  
“after all this is over,” beomgyu plays with the short strands of hair on the older’s nape. “do you think we could still be like this?”  
  
soobin’s face forms into an unreadable expression, and it tugs a string inside beomgyu's heart. he doesn’t know what it is but it’s strong, and it makes him reach out to hold soobin’s face in his hands, pulling it close to kiss the corner of his mouth.  
  
they stay like that for a while, lips lingering against the other’s before soobin leans back just slightly to give beomgyu a soft smile.  
  
“you dork,” the older whispers giggling, his eyes full of adoration. “why wouldn’t we be?”  
  
beomgyu feels soobin leave chaste kisses all over his neck, his jaw, before leaving a final one on his lips.  
  
“you know why,” beomgyu half whispers, and soobin can feel the hint of real fear in his voice. he pulls back till he can see beomgyu’s face properly, bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek.  
  
a smile makes it’s way to soobin’s mouth.  
  
he leaves the same smile on beomgyu’s cheek.  
  
“i don’t think i do.”  
  
beomgyu groans in playful frustration. _“hyung- ”  
  
_ he’s cut off by a pair of lips on his own, swallowing his words down, and beomgyu kisses back on instinct.  
  
“what i _do_ know is,” soobin utters against the other’s mouth, leaving one last kiss there before pulling away to run his fingers through beomgyu’s hair instead, “that we still have so many tubs of ice cream left to eat.”  
  
he leaves a kiss of beomgyu’s nose,  
  
“so many dramas to start and finish in the same night,”  
  
another on the left cheek,  
  
“so many practice sessions between flights,”  
  
on the right cheek,  
  
“and _so_ much more bickering over who’s more handsome,” soobin says with a grin, his handing finding it’s way to hold beomgyu’s. “what we _don’t_ have is the time to worry about these things… okay?”  
  
beomgyu finds himself smiling despite himself, because his heart is so full and he’s so, _so_ in love with the man in front of him, who's looking at him like he loves beomgyu the most in this world.  
  
 _which he does, of course._   
  
when he hears soobin’s usual laughter, he smiles a bit wider and squeezes soobin’s hand a bit tighter as the older dives in to capture his lips again, like every morning so far.  
  
 _like every morning to come.  
  
_ “besides,” soobin whispers a moment later, head tucked into beomgyu’s shoulder as the younger places a kiss on his forehead, “we still have to go down to visit the pet shop owner on the other street. i think our future kitten wouldn’t like it if we’re far away from each other. you’ve got no choice but to stick with me.”  
  
beomgyu doesn’t need to see him to know that there's a slight smirk on soobin’s face, and he wraps the older into a tight embrace as they laugh at the silliness of it all.  
  
“guess i’m doomed then,” beomgyu whispers dramatically into soobin’s ear, and the latter immediately hits his arm causing beomgyu to let out a giggle.  
  
“guess i am too,” soobin says with a heavy sigh, his eyes giving him away as he looks at beomgyu with a gentle fondness.   
  
beomgyu hums, pulling the other close again, letting his unnecessary thoughts fade into something lighter.  
  
“guess so,” he agrees softly, before falling asleep again, the older soon following.   


  
  
“why are you laughing?” beomgyu asks, but he’s also grinning, finding comfort in the familiarity of soobin’s fingers holding his.  
  
they woke up a little while ago, both consumed with a sudden urge to have pancakes for breakfast. beomgyu watches as soobin arranges plates for both of them, finishing it up with an alarming amount of whipped cream.  
  
soobin flashes him a wide smile, the glint in his eyes highlighted by the dark circles around them, and beomgyu wonders how he can still manage to brighten up like this every single day.  
  
“because you’re so adorable, gyu,” he mutters, and the way soobin looks at him so softly makes him absolutely _melt._ beomgyu feels as though he might really sink into the floor when he feels soobin’s nose against his cheek, nuzzling for a bit before giving him a sweet kiss on the exact same spot.   
  
they glance knowingly at each other before digging into their breakfast, soobin humming gently as beomgyu looks at him with a fond smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i think soogyu r pretty. neat. pretty neat. do u think they're pretty neat bc i think they're pretty neat 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this!! have a lovely day (one as lovely as yourself) <3


End file.
